Angel of Death
by JastlyJokely06
Summary: Claire has to clean up the murders left behind from the scariest man in town. now she's sent to go find him, what will happen? Sucky summary please RxR! (AU)


**So sorry I haven't uploaded a story in forever (at least one I truly cared about). So this is an attempt to get rid of writers block. Hope you like it.**

**Edit: so I realize how bad this story may be. I apologize in advance, i was half asleep when i wrote this haha.**

**Warning: a bit dark**

**Set in a more primitive time (not really sure what time period I'm placing it in. Wherever it fits haha)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Angel of Death. A term that brings fear in the people of this town. The Angel of Death comes on whoever is alone, unsuspecting, and ones who aren't usually missed. To a normal villager, the Angel is a single person who kills whom ever it pleases. To me? Well there's more than just one Angel. We are a group who have to survive in this world, or I should say They. I'm called the Angel of Closure, or maybe The Reaper as some put it. Walking around the dark village, I notice the eerie silence that enveloped it.

I pull my wool shawl over my head to keep the chilly wind away from my face. I glance over around the cobble-stone street and note that it's clear. I make my way down a deserted alley, the one that you should always avoid. If I did that however, I wouldn't be doing my job. I pull up my sleeve to show my gold bracelet, or protection from the Angel of Death. As I continue to walk down the alley, my heavy boots hitting the floor as the only sound in the entire town, I cover my nose to a foul stench. I walk a few more faces and find what I'm looking for. A dead body lies lifeless on the floor. This time it's a young woman with heavy make-up on. Her face as pale as the monster who did this to her. I notice the heavy blood stains from her neck, down her prostitute outfit.

Another prostitute, I begin to think of the Angel as a sick pervert. I bend down closer to the woman, she could only be a few years older than me. I take out a small blade and put it to her neck, where two puncture wounds are exposed. I slice the space between the holes, making it look like a small gash, and get up. Walking out the alley, I return to my prior destination. A small building on the near outskirts of town, worn down with age, and unsuspecting to the naked eye. I sigh and knock, waiting I hear the lock turn, and the door open. Walking inside, I come face to face with a tall, majestic woman. Her skin as pale as the moon, her pale golden hair put up into a crown, and pale eyes as old as time.

"Is it done?" Her cold voice asks. Nodding I bow my head ever so slightly.

"Yes ma'am. The Angel as come again and I have disposed of your secret." I reply. She nods and a small smile crosses her thin lips.

"Claire my dear, I have a favor to ask of you." She says calmly. A favor is her sweet way of putting it. I cannot refuse her and she knows this. Even if she asks me, it is an order. So I simply nod, waiting for her response. "I want you to find the 'Angel of Death'" she says in a sarcastic tone, finding it funny how us human label anything we don't understand, "And I want you to bring him to me. He shouldn't strike for two nights. So you have that time to find him." She says. My heartbeat races as she explains her deadly task for me. I see a small smirk play onto her lips, knowing she can hear it. I nod and she dismisses me with a small leather sack. I rush home to my small bookstore, and lock the door behind me. I sigh and walk upstairs to the second floor, and my small home. Once inside my room I open the leather sack and count the gold pence I received as my payment. I put the money away and go to bed to get some rest.

Morning dawns with little excitement. I wake up, bathe, dress, and open up the shop. Sitting behind my counter, I await my costumers. The day progresses and when it's time to close up, I reluctantly do so. I walk up the stairs and change into my dark clothing and my brown shawl. I wait until the townspeople lock up for the night before heading out. Stalking the night, I try to be as silent as possible. I mentally curse myself for ever agreeing to this job.  
I walk around town, between alleys, I even look in bloody brothels. I don't find anyone I would suspect to be my target. Dawn approaches and I head back to my home. Sighing, I rechange and clean up the shop for another day at work.

"Another night with no sleep. Bloody hell." I murmur to myself. Opening the shop, I resume my post behind the counter. Throughout the days, many costumers come and go. Young children, young adults looking for more than a good book, and elders who actually enjoy a good book. Before I was to close up, a young man walks in. Immediately I can tell he's one of them.  
Pale skin, with long brown hair, curly and yet, adorable. Wise chocolate eyes stare at me and a knowing smile is plastered on the mans face. I shake my head free from the thoughts of the attractive man.

"How may I help you sir? You came in time I was about to close up." I say politely. He nods and walks towards me, glancing around at the many books in my store.

"I would like a book, or rather any book relating to science. " he says, an accent in his tone. I feel my face fluster slightly and I nod, running all over the store for my favourite science novels. I hand him my best five.

"Here are the best I have in stock at the moment sir." He nods and says he'll take all of them. "Buying them sir?" He nods. "That'll be two gold pence." He takes out a small change purse and hands me the money. I bow slightly and thank him properly. He does an elegant, elaborate bow, making me giggle softly.

"Thank you milady and I hope to see you again." He says and leaves. It's when he leaves I realize the bad thoughts in my head. He's one of Them. I cannot fall for him, no matter how charming he may seem. I shake my head once more and head upstairs to change.  
Tonight was almost as uneventful as last night. I walk all over the town, inspecting every nook and cranny but find nothing. As I walk hope, almost near dawn when the sky just starts to lighten, I pass by an alley. I hear footsteps inside the alley, and I immediately go in.

'Any normal person wouldn't even look. Why me?' I think to myself. As I walk quietly down the alley, I notice a door slightly ajar. The door wasn't here the last time I checked. I peep inside the open door. I suppress a scream as I see the Angel of Death. Or really just a blur moving back and forth inside the small room. Items are thrown, glass shattered, and suddenly the man stops. In a movement so quick, it didn't even register to me, he grabs me and brings me inside, shutting the door. I scream but it falls to deaf ears. I shut my eyes tightly as he throws me across the room. My back hits a wall and I fall limply to the floor, losing consciousness.

Waking up, I groan in pain. I look around confused before everything comes rushing back to me. I gasp and frantically reach for my blade, to find it's missing. I stand up slowly, looking around the destroyed room, looking for my attacker.

"I took it..You won't need it..I won't hurt you..or..I'll try not to..I'm sorry.." I hear a familiar yet childlike voice say to me. I turn towards the voice, to see a man crouched in a corner. His legs to his chest and his hair covering his face. Slowly, cautiously, I make my way towards him. When I get in front of him, I notice the familiar hair, and clothing, although it's ruined now.

"Sir, would you please look at me?" I say softly, placing my hand softly on his in a reassuring way. After a moment he reluctantly looks up at me and I gasp in shock. Big chocolate eyes, stare up at me. Fear, worry, regret, and something else I can't read are displayed openly on his features. His brown hair falls messily around his face and I smile softly.

"There we go. Are..Are you okay sir?" I ask. Thinking if I can keep him calm enough, I can turn him in. He shakes his head and burries his head in his arms. I carefully run my fingers in his hair, scared to upset him.

"I'm a monster." I hear him whisper. His voice cracked, and full of hurt and fear. It tore at my heart to hear him like this. Why?

"No your not." I say reassuringly. I don't know why but for some reason a part of me wants to see him smile. "Can you tell me your name?" After a moment of silence, he looks up at me, curious.

"Myrnin." He whispers. I smile at this, at least he's not so sad anymore.

"My name is Claire, Myrnin." I test his name out, and they send a weird bubbly feeling to my stomach. When I say his name I feel him shiver under me.

"Hello...Claire.." he says in a smooth velvet like voice. I feel my cheeks heat up. I sit up and continue to run my hand in his hair, which seems to soothe him.

"Well Myrnin, what's your favourite colour? What do you like?" I feel myself asking him questions and soon, I feel myself get lost in our conversation. We talk about everything from colours to molecules and atoms. I feel time whisk by us and when I feel my bracelet constrict on me, is when I realize my orignal task. I sigh and look at the floor of the trashed room. Folding my hands, I fiddle with my skirt.

"What's the matter Claire?" He says softly.

"Myrnin, do you know Amelie?" I ask bluntly. He nods.

"Yes why?"

"Well..I have to bring you to her." I tell him the truth about my job and my role in his society. I look away, assuming now he won't let me leave and kill me like the rest of his victims. After a long silence he stands up and offers me his hand. I look at him confused.

"Well then let us go. We shouldn't keep her waiting." He lifts me up and we make our way through the dim streets to the old building. I didn't realize how much time passed until we came outside. I wait outside Amelie's small office-like room. She talks to Myrnin and after a long conversation calls me to talk with her. I stand still as I wait to hear her talk.

"It seems that you two have become acquainted, and honestly," she pauses and I look up at her. "I am surprised. No one has been able to keep him calm and actually lived. Claire, I have a new assignment for you." She says. I groan mentally thinking of the hard task she's going to give me. After our talk, I realized how charming and intellectual Myrnin really is. I would love to keep talking to him, but now I doubt she'll let that happen. So I simply nod.

"Yes ma'am." I say obediently.

"Watch over him and make sure he stops killing." She says. I look up at her, shocked. Seeing me dumbstruck, she sighs and looks at me, quite annoyed. "You will visit him often, and calm him down every time he gets..unstable." she explains. Uncontrollably, I smile and nod.

"Yes ma'am." I say. Myrnin comes close to me and I gaze at the handsome man, vampire, in front of me. Before I realize it, I feel his cold lips press on to mine. In the instant it came it was gone. When I looked back at him, he was walking away with a maniacal grin on his face.

"Can't wait for our next chat my dear Claire. Farewell!" He says as he disappears into the night.

**Hope you liked! Please review and sorry for any errors.**


End file.
